U.S. Pat. No. 9,067,658 disclosed an inflatable swim vest including an inflator mechanism operatively connected to a charged gas canister and to the inflatable bladder. In an emergency situation while swimming, a handle can be grasped to pull a rip cord to trigger the inflator mechanism to dispel the contents of the gas canister into the bladder for inflating the vest for safety.
However, such a conventional inflatable vest has the following drawbacks:                1. A gas canister and inflator mechanism should be provided in the vest to increase the production complexity and cost of the vest. Also, the vest as thus implemented will become heavy, clumsy and uncomfortable for a wearer.        2. Even a manually operated inflator (numerals 90, 91 of the prior art) is provided for orally inflating the bladder, a flexible or swingable tube (numeral 91) is still needed, which may obstruct or tangle the wearer's movement.        
It is therefore expected to invent a thin, light and cost-reduced inflator and the clothing thereof.